


Номер 7021

by WTF Drink And Bite 2021 (DrinkAndBite)



Category: Appelle Mon Numéro (Music Video Hotel Version), Mylène Farmer - Freeform, SCP Foundation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Food, Gen, Hotels, Mystery, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrinkAndBite/pseuds/WTF%20Drink%20And%20Bite%202021
Summary: Наверное, в каждой гостинице, принимавшей гостей не один год, имелась своя «комната с привидениями»…
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс)





	Номер 7021

**Author's Note:**

> Фик по музыкальному клипу; источником вдохновения послужила [вторая версия клипа](https://youtu.be/poIwH8qiyyM), в которой Милен поёт, сидя на подоконнике в номере гостиницы; кроссовер с SCP Foundation.

Наверное, в каждой гостинице, принимавшей гостей не первый год, имелась своя «комната с привидениями». В 98% случаев сотрудников Фонда SCP туда не вызывали. Просто запирали дверь и не сдавали этот номер постояльцам.

Администратор гостиницы «Националь» поступил бы так же, если бы не одно обстоятельство.

В принципе, номер 7021 не представлял угрозы для жизни и здоровья. Из-за двери периодически слышался джаз сороковых годов, хотя проигрыватель в комнате не стоял. Обстановка там была стандартная: двуспальная кровать, две тумбочки, стол, два стула, телевизор, занавески на окне — тяжёлые бордовые шторы и прозрачный тюль.

По экрану телевизора постоянно бежали помехи. Горничная, убиравшая номер, говорила, что они навевают мысли о нулевом канале, по которому вот-вот начнут показывать «Бухту Кэндл». 

— Но вы нас вызвали не просто так, — вздохнул агент Фонда, представившийся мистером Смитом.

— Увы, — администратор испустил такой же усталый вздох. — Со временем в номере 7021 творится что-то необъяснимое…

Мистер Смит достал из сумки планшет, поправил съехавшие на нос очки.

— Поясните, — потребовал он.

— Мы никогда не знаем, какое время суток застанем внутри. В городе может быть утро, а в номере за окном ночь. Но проблема не в этом, а в девушке.

— Какой девушке?

— Она приходит два или три раза в неделю. Накануне звонит нам и заказывает в номер еду. И тут начинается то, из-за чего я вам и позвонил…

Мистер Смит сухо улыбнулся.

— Фонд много чего повидал за эти годы. Вряд ли вы нас сильно удивите. И поверьте, — он прищурился, чтобы лучше разглядеть имя на бейджике, — Роберт: мы не поднимем вас на смех. Мы относимся к рассказам очевидцев очень серьёзно.

Казалось, администратор напрягся ещё больше, но тем не менее продолжил:

— Она звонит и просит, чтобы в час тридцать в номер принесли бутылку красного сухого вина, сырную тарелку и миндальное печенье. Через пять минут — новый звонок. Это опять она. И она заказывает капучино, брускетту с помидорами и базиликом и шоколадный круассан.

— Пока не вижу ничего необычного, — заметил мистер Смит.

— Я уже упоминал, что время в чёртовом комнате ведёт себя странно? — в голосе Роберта прорезались нотки раздражения. — Мы приносим в номер 7021 первый заказ. За окном день, как и везде, телевизор выключен. Ставим бокал, тарелки и открытую бутылку на стол, выходим. Через пять минут возвращаемся со вторым заказом. За окном сумерки, телевизор показывает помехи, на полу валяется букет роз, стол пустой. Мы как будто побывали в двух разных комнатах, понимаете? 

— Темпоральная аномалия. Интересно, — пробормотал мистер Смит. — Итак, девушка приходит…

— …в два часа. И её тоже две.

— То есть, одна и та же девушка заходит в номер два раза с промежутком примерно в пять минут?.. 

— Да. Во второй раз она одета немного иначе, но это точно та же самая девушка!

— И чем она занимается?

— Сидит на подоконнике. Пьёт вино. И кофе. Читает книги. Чёрт знает, откуда она их берёт. Из воздуха, что ли… Через два часа она уходит. И грязную посуду необходимо забрать в течение пятнадцати минут. Если этого не сделать, она появляется на кухне в виде осколков.

— Вы пробовали не выдавать девушке ключ от 7021?

— Зачем ей ключ? Для неё дверь грёбаной комнаты всегда открыта. Вы можете сами убедиться: сейчас почти два, она скоро подойдёт.

Роберт вывел на экран компьютера изображение с камер на седьмом этаже.

— Камеры в холле не работают, — извиняющимся тоном объяснил он. — Мы их чиним-чиним, но всё без толку.

Звякнул подъехавший лифт. Мистер Смит впился взглядом в экран. 

Сначала они услышали шаги. А затем увидели таинственную гостью.

У неё были карие глаза, художественно растрёпанные рыжие волосы и минимум косметики на лице: тушь, немного пудры, бледно-розовая помада. Пальцы украшали массивные кольца с драгоценными камнями. Стройные ноги обтягивали колготки в сеточку, ансамбль из чёрной мини-юбки и белой блузки дополнял длинный пиджак-тренч. Она передвигалась в туфлях на шпильках с лёгкостью, словно на ней были домашние тапочки. Она повернула ручку и скрылась за дверью.

По экрану прошла рябь. К номеру 7021 приблизилась та же самая девушка, только вместо белой блузки она носила тёмно-серую кофту. Она также вошла внутрь. Перешагнула букет из тёмно-красных роз, кинула тренч на кровать и устроилась на подоконнике, подсунув за спину подушку.

Девушка в белой блузке снимать пиджак не стала. Она налила вина в бокал, отщипнула кусочек сыра — Маасдама, судя по дыркам.

Девушка в тёмно-серой кофте с удовольствием доела брускетту и теперь грела руки о чашку с капучино.

Они обе долго смотрели в окно, мурлыкая себе под нос:

— Позвони мне, у меня слишком горячая кровь…

— Она расплачивается за еду картой? — спросил мистер Смит.

Роберт покачал головой.

— Не совсем. После того, как она делает заказ и вешает трубку, на счёт гостиницы поступает оплата. Анонимным банковским переводом.

— Ясно. Во всяком случае, нам известно, как она выглядит. Мы попробуем установить её личность, хотя сомневаюсь, что она успела засветиться в наших базах данных. А вы пока продолжайте в том же духе. Ведь, по большому счёту, аномалия не доставляет вам больших неудобств?

— Не доставляет, — неохотно признал Роберт.

— Да и деньги за еду вы получаете… 

Девушка в белой блузке хрустела миндальным печеньем и барабанила пальцами по стеклу.

Девушка в тёмно-серой кофте раскрыла книгу в потрёпанной обложке — «В поисках утраченного времени» Марселя Пруста — и осторожно откусила маленький кусочек круассана, стараясь, чтобы крошки не попали на страницу. 

Снаружи болтающаяся на ручке двери табличка «ne pas déranger/не беспокоить» на секунду вспыхнула красно-синим светом.

***

«Как хорошо, когда за ланч платит начальство», — подумала она. И что следующие два часа принадлежали ей одной.

В кармане пиджака-тренча она носила лимонные леденцы, рабочий пропуск и карточку ключ. Последнее её особенно радовало. Она терпеть не могла просить что-либо у администраторов. Они всегда смотрели на неё так, словно делали ей великое одолжение.

Впрочем, на самом деле ключ ей не был нужен. Дверь номера отрывалась, стоило ей повернуть ручку.

Ей не терпелось увидеть, что покажет ей комната на это раз. Два дня назад она любовалась каналами Венеции, а за день до этого — видами Альп. На прошлой неделе она смотрела на чаек в Шёнбрунне и берег Балтийского моря. Вода с шумом разбивалась о камни, а чайки громко кричали, пока она смаковала сыр-бри.

Она облокотилась на подушку и вытянула ноги. Отпила вина из бокала. Шеф-повар выбрал хороший год. И капучино приготовил по всем правилам. Миндальное печенье было в меру сладким, а круассан — хрустящим.

За окном шёл снег и сверкали разноцветные гирлянды под крышами домов и в магазинных витринах. Пахло глинтвейном и хвоей.

Рождественская ярмарка.

— Позвони мне, наполни мою жизнь… — пропела она высоким нежным голосом и улыбнулась.


End file.
